Guns and Sons
by Kara1626
Summary: Gibbs and Tony go on a little field trip. WARNING: Contains the spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Contains spanking of an adult.**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I just borrow them.**

**

* * *

**

"Yes Sir…gladly…no, I don't mind at all." Gibbs clicked off his phone and grabbed his keys and wallet from the drawer. "I'm headed out to Alexandria to check out the new P250's. You three keep working on those files. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Aww, Boss! Can I go with you? Please?" Tony was out of his seat in an instant, hurrying over to Gibbs' desk.

"No, you may not. Those files need to get done today," Gibbs said as he walked toward the elevator.

"Oh come on. Ziva and McGee will have them done before you even get back. And besides, I'm the senior field agent here. What if you need a second opinion?"

"McGee!" Gibbs called over. "You just about done there?"

"Yeah Boss. We should be done in a few minutes," Tim answered, hoping Gibbs would let him go too.

Gibbs turned back to Tony and studied his eager face for a moment then sighed. "Fine. You can go. But you touch _nothing_, got it?" he said, holding up a finger to Tony's face.

"Oh, I got it Boss," Tony answered excitedly. He practically bounced into the elevator behind Gibbs, pausing only to stick his tongue out at Tim.

"Don't make me regret bringing you," Gibbs said warningly as the doors slid shut.

* * * * *

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs said, flashing his badge to the young man at the security desk.

"Just a moment, please," the man said. He picked up the phone. "NCIS is here…will do." He handed a clipboard to Gibbs. "Go ahead and sign in – both of you – Mr. Pace will be with you in just a moment."

Gibbs and Tony signed in and stood in the lobby for a few minutes before a tall, older, balding man appeared. He had clearly been in the military. Tony suspected he was a Marine by the way he walked.

"Agent Gibbs!" the man called as he walked across the lobby. "Jack Pace. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and shook Gibbs' firmly.

"Jethro. This is Agent Tony DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he pulled his hand back with a grimace. A second later, Tony knew why as Jack grabbed his hand. His grip was iron!

"Right this way, gentlemen," Jack said as he turned and marched quickly away without looking back.

Gibbs hesitated for just a moment before he glanced at Tony and hurried off after Jack.

"Now you know how we feel," Tony said with a grin as he followed Gibbs. The glare shot at him over the shoulder was enough to sober him. Momentarily.

Jack was holding open a door and as Tony followed Gibbs into the showroom, a huge smile spread across his face. "This never gets old," he said under his breath. He looked around at every conceivable size pistol, rifle and knife. He was in Sig Sauer heaven.

* * * * *

"Come on in," Jack said as he held the door of the range open. "I'm sure you want to take them for a test-run."

When Gibbs and Tony were fitted with ear and eye protection, Jack handed them each a pistol. Tony noticed that he had one too.

"Let's see what you've got, Agent DiNozzo," he said, winking at Gibbs. Gibbs grinned back and nodded at Tony.

The men went shot for shot through one magazine and when they pulled their targets, Tony smiled proudly. All of his shots were grouped together, just to the north of dead center. Jack pulled his target off and showed it to Tony and Gibbs. The entire black center of his target was gone, having been shot away by his near-perfect aim.

"Well, let's see it, Agent Gibbs," he said loudly. Gibbs handed Jack his target. Tony looked over his shoulder.

There was a slightly enlarged circle in the center of the bulls-eye. Gibbs had landed every shot in almost exactly the same place. Tony saw Jack's jaw drop. "He was a sniper," he explained with a grin as Gibbs dropped his headgear and goggles on the bench in front of him.

"Marine?" Jack asked. Gibbs nodded. "In that case, you missed a couple," he teased. Gibbs laughed and the men clapped each other on the back.

Jack led Gibbs and Tony back to the showroom. "I'll go get your order ready to go. It will just take a few minutes."

Gibbs gave Tony a warning look before he wandered off to look at the weapons and accessories on display.

Tony looked around the room like a kid in a candy store. His excitement was palpable. Before he knew it, he had a pistol in his hands and after checking to make sure it wasn't loaded – more out of habit than the belief that the display pistol had _ever_ been loaded – he held it up and aimed at a stuffed bear head near the ceiling. A sharp slap on the back of his head made him jump. He dropped the pistol back into the holder on the counter and reached back to rub out the sting.

"What did I say?" Gibbs growled between clenched teeth. Tony rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm not going to tell you again. And lose the attitude." Tony sighed and turned back toward the display case, his hands still in his pockets.

But a few minutes later, the temptation was just too great. He glanced over his shoulder. Gibbs was busy looking at a display of holsters. Tony turned back to the counter and carefully picked up a SIG556, trying not to draw attention to himself. He looked the rifle over carefully, and raised the sight to his eye. Immediately, a strong hand clamped down painfully on his shoulder. He cringed and placed the rifle gingerly back onto its stand.

"Go wait in the car," Gibbs whispered in his ear before releasing his grip.

"Boss…" Tony started to protest.

"Now!" Gibbs growled.

Tony knew that tone of voice. And he knew what it meant. Without another word, he left the showroom and walked slowly across the parking lot. A few minutes later, he saw Gibbs poke his head out the door and wave him over. He'd been leaning on the car and hesitated before he straightened up and trotted across the parking lot.

"Help me carry these," Gibbs ordered, indicating the cases Jack was piling up.

Soon, the weapons were loaded into the trunk. Tony endured another handshake from Jack then caught a look from Gibbs telling him to get to the car. He walked away, wondering if Gibbs would be driving them back to the office or to his house. Either way, he knew exactly what Gibbs was going to do to him when they got wherever it was they were going.

"Hm, I know that look," Jack said to Gibbs with a slight grin. "Your boy's gotten himself in a bit of trouble, hasn't he?"

Gibbs glanced back at Tony then turned back to Jack. "He's a good agent. He's just got some impulse-control issues," he shrugged.

"I had that problem once," Jack said. "And I had a DI who knocked it out of me pretty quickly."

"Yeah," Gibbs chuckled. "Me too. Thanks for your help today, Jack."

"My pleasure, Jethro. Come back any time." The men shook hands and Gibbs took his leave.

He strode across the parking lot and got in the car. "Don't say a word, DiNozzo," he instructed as he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * *

Instead of heading east to 395, Gibbs drove west. Tony hoped they were going to get lunch before they headed back across the Potomac to the Navy Yard – anything to delay the inevitable. But a few minutes later, the car pulled onto Four Mile Run Trail and Tony swallowed hard. The car bounced on the barely paved road for about a minute before Gibbs pulled over just after a clearing and turned off the car.

He got out and walked to the front of the car. Noticing that Tony hadn't followed suit, he turned and looked at him through the windshield. "Get out here," he ordered.

Tony started protesting immediately. "Oh come on, Boss! Not here!"

Gibbs walked over to Tony's side of the car, yanked the door open, waited just long enough for Tony to get his seatbelt off and then hauled the young man out of the car by his arm. He pulled him to the front of the car and then released him.

"Lose the pants," he said in a deathly quiet voice.

Tony clicked his teeth. "But Boss…" In one swift motion, Gibbs had a hold of Tony's belt and was unbuckling it. "Ok, ok, I'll do it," Tony cried as he pulled away. He finished unbuckling his belt and unfastened his slacks.

"Give me your belt," Gibbs said before Tony had finished.

"Are you serious?" Tony whined. But the look on Gibbs' face made him comply. He glanced down at Gibbs' waist, wondering why he wasn't just using his own – it was canvas. He slowly pulled his belt out of the loops and placed it in Gibbs' outstretched hand. After another withering look, he finished unzipping his slacks and slowly pushed them down.

"Shorts too," Gibbs ordered.

"Why?" Tony whined.

In one swift motion, Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm, leaned against the car and pulled Tony over his lap. His fingers deftly slipped under the waistband of Tony's boxers and yanked them down to his knees. Before Tony could even wrap his head around what had just happened, Gibbs' hand cracked against his backside.

"Ow! Boss!" he yelled.

The hand cracked down three more times. "Knock it off DiNozzo. You've been acting like a little kid all day."

"But ow! But Boss! Ow! Stop!" Tony struggled against the strong arm holding him in place as a very hard hand rained down painful spanks on his bare backside. Gibbs' only response was to tighten his grip and increase the speed and intensity of the spanking. Eventually, Tony accepted that he wasn't going anywhere and stopped struggling. As soon as he did, Gibbs stopped spanking him and loosened his grip. Tony jumped to his feet and started to pull his pants back up.

"Not so fast," Gibbs said, standing up. "That was just for your whining and fighting. We still have to deal with your disobedience." He picked up Tony's belt from the hood of the car, and pointed to the car, indicating that Tony was expected to bend over. Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs cut him off. "One more word, and you'll be cutting a switch off that tree next."

Tony considered this for a moment. His butt was already hot and stinging. And the belt was only going to add to that. Wisely deciding that he didn't want to know what a switch would feel like on a freshly-strapped backside, he bent over and put his hands on the hood of the car. He felt Gibbs' hand on his back and then the first lash of the belt. It was worse than he'd expected it to be! Before long, he was howling in pain as lash after lash fell on his already well-spanked skin.

Without stopping the whipping, Gibbs started a lecture. "I didn't have to let you come with me today. I could have left you back at the office with McGee and Ziva. But I trusted that you could handle it and you betrayed my trust. You deliberately disobeyed me – twice!" The belt landed twice, extra hard, as if to emphasize his point. "And when I called you on it, you chose to act like a spoiled four-year-old instead of taking responsibility for your actions. You are my senior field agent and you had better start acting like it soon. Do you understand me?" The belt kept landing painfully on Tony's backside. "Do you understand me?" Gibbs repeated, delivering another extra hard strike of the belt.

"Yesss! I understand!" Tony yelled between sobs.

"Good," Gibbs answered, still spanking. "Because if we ever have to have this conversation again, we'll have it every day for a week." The last three lashes left no doubt in Tony's mind that it was not an idle threat.

Finally, the spanking ended and Tony slumped against the hood of the car sobbing. After a moment, he felt Gibbs' hand on his shoulder and heard the older man whispering that it was over.

Gibbs waited until Tony had calmed down before he took a step back. He let Tony stand up and pull his pants back up before he gathered him into a hug. "Son, you have _got_ to learn to control yourself," he said – echoing the very same words he had heard many years earlier, when _he_ was the one with the throbbing rear end.

* * * * *

Gibbs glanced over at Tony as he steered the car toward 395. Tony was staring out the window, but Gibbs knew he wasn't sulking. He was thinking, and – thanks to the barely paved road they'd had to drive back to the main road – hurting. So he kept quiet for a while. Eventually though, he knew that he had to interrupt the young man's thoughts before he fell too deeply into the trap of beating himself up.

"Do you want burgers or burritos?" he asked, as if they'd been talking the whole trip.

"I don't care," Tony answered, still looking out the window.

Gibbs sighed. "Tony?" No answer. "Tony." Still no answer. "DiNozzo, what's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"You know I don't believe you, right?"

"Yeah."

"So what is it? Is it that I spanked you?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Tony finally looked at Gibbs. But to the older man's surprise, he was grinning. "Isn't there a BBQ place around here somewhere?"

Gibbs looked at him sideways for a moment. "Uh, yeah. I think it's at the next exit."

"Good," Tony answered.

Gibbs shook his head in amazement. When he glanced back at Tony a few minutes later, he was still grinning.

"So, what's so funny?" he ventured as they pulled off the interstate toward lunch.

Tony shrugged.

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot at Pete's BBQ Pit and turned off the car. He turned in his seat and looked at Tony. "What?" he asked, slightly amused.

Tony smiled and shrugged. "You called me 'son'."


End file.
